


Five Kisses

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Die Hard References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: The holidays are a time of joy, hope, and family, and the reader is determined to make the most of them with Gadreel.





	Five Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: requested by @eurusholmmes : Rebecca! I’m on my last leg for finals week and am in serious need of a pick me up. Can you do a Gadreel reader insert with the 5 kisses (a cheek kiss, a forehead kiss, a jaw kiss, a neck kiss, a lips kiss)?? I would LOVE it!!

“Is this Dean’s idea of a joke?”

Sam glanced up from his laptop, laughing when he caught sight of what you were frowning at. “I don’t think that was him, actually.”

“Then who?”

“Donna- she’s really ah, enthusiastic about decorating the bunker.”

Your glare softened a bit, reassured that Dean wasn’t trying to use the holidays as an excuse to plant one on everyone caught underneath the decoration. Seeing the bunker so…festive…was startling, to say the least. Garland and ribbon decorated every available surface, wreaths tacked up on all the doors. Even the bookcases were decorated, the sides covered in cheery wrapping paper. A large tree sat in the middle of the room, festooned with lights and ornaments. Decorating it with everyone had been surprisingly fun, laughter and smiles exchanged freely as Donna directed everyone on what went where.

It had been the blonde’s suggestion that everyone get together for the holidays, according to the brothers. Initially, the plan was to drive up to Stillwater, but as the guest list grew there was simply no place big enough to house everyone. Dean was the one to suggest moving it to the bunker; he’d never admit it, but you heard the boyish excitement in his voice at the prospect of having all his loved ones under one roof for the holidays.

A frequent visitor to the bunker, you quickly accepted their invitation, eager to take a few days off from hunting and reconnect with your friends. In addition to Donna, Jody and her girls also came, as well as Eileen and Charlie. Bobby would be arriving later that day, as would Mary. The bunker held all of the bustle and energy of well organized chaos, full of people you knew and cared for. And though you would never say so aloud, you eagerly awaited the arrival of two more guests, especially one in particular. Charlie had oh-so-helpfully informed you that Cas would be showing up…along with his brother, Gadreel.

There was something about the stoic angel that caught your attention from the moment you met. In spite of his rather troubled history with the Winchesters, you were drawn to him, anxious to learn more about the angel who helped Cas bring down Metatron. At first, you’d hidden your fascination, feeling guilty for betraying the brothers loyalty. But if Sam was willing to let bygones be bygones, then who were you to hold a grudge?

So you’d let yourself get closer, working past the layers of armor he’d crafted for himself. It hadn’t taken long to see he was just as captivated by you, his aloof air melting away the more time you spent in each other’s company. You’d even worked a few cases together, the two of you moving in sync to bring down whatever threat you faced. It got harder to say goodbye each time, not knowing when you would next see each other. A few case free days spent with the angel you were crushing on pretty hard sounded like a damn good way to ring out the year.

Settling into your favorite seat, you chatted with the others, getting drawn into a conversation with Claire and Eileen about a recent salt-and-burn Claire had finished. The young woman was eager to learn from more experienced hunters, soaking up whatever she could. She’d been down at the shooting range all day with Charlie, improving her marksmanship with the spunky redhead. You offered to go over some hand-to-hand combat techniques with her after the holidays, which she gladly accepted.

The relaxed atmosphere was interrupted by a knock on the front doors. Dean called out that he would get it, entering the room moments later followed by Cas. Bringing up the rear, looking just as handsome and imposing as always, was Gadreel. Your eyes met immediately, a small smile crossing his lips as he absently acknowledged Sam’s greeting. He beelined in your direction, brushing past Cas as he greeted Claire, the trenchcoated angel pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead as she returned his hug.

There was no hesitation when Gadreel wrapped his arms around you, drawing you into a warm embrace. Relaxing into him, you relished the display of affection. Though he’d initially been leery of physical contact, Gadreel now welcomed any opportunity to touch you. Squeezing your arms around him, you let out a contented sigh, ready to spend the rest of the holidays just like this if given the chance.

Of course, that wasn’t meant to be and you did eventually have to pull away, colder without Gadreel’s warmth surrounding you. He didn’t seem any happier about it, reluctantly surrendering his hold on you to allow Cas a chance to say hello. Greetings made, you plopped back into your chair, unsurprised yet pleased when Gadreel took the one next to you. Keenly aware of how close he was, you tried to follow the flow of conversation with limited success.

Dean went to grab more beer and snacks for everyone, gladly accepting Donna’s help. When prompted by a question from Claire, Cas shared what he and Gadreel had been up to while away in Heaven, glowing with quiet pride at the success of their rebuilding efforts. You couldn’t keep from grinning when you saw the satisfied smile on Gadreel’s face, that same pride shining in his face, his happiness fueling your own. He caught you staring, his smile growing when you reached over to give his hand a friendly squeeze.

The moment was interrupted by Dean and Donna’s return, snacks in hand. Before they could take a step into the room, you couldn’t let the opportunity to mess with them pass by. Piping up, you ordered them to stop, jerking your head up towards the mistletoe. “Hold it, you two- I think you’re forgetting something.”

They followed your line of sight, a wide grin splitting Donna’s face. Cheeks rosy, she grabbed hold of his scruffy jaw and laid one on him, both laughing through the kiss. Wolf whistles and catcalls filled the room, the two of them brushing off the good natured teasing. You’d never seen Dean blush before, but there was no denying the pink tinge covering his cheeks, a bashful smile tugging at his lips as he passed the beers around.

Taking a bottle, you winked at Donna behind his back, lifting your beer in salute. She rolled her eyes, still grinning ear-to-ear as the conversation returned to normal. Chuckling as you took a swig, you noticed the puzzled look on Gadreel’s face. “Everything okay?”

“I don’t understand,” he began, “why did Sheriff Hanscum…”

“Why’d she kiss him?” you finished when he trailed off. He nodded. Gesturing at the mistletoe with your bottle, you said, “Because of that. It’s tradition that when two people are caught under the mistletoe at the same time, they kiss.”

“How odd,” he mused, “mistletoe is poisonous, is it not? Why would it be associated with showing affection?”

“I don’t know- something to do with Norse mythology, I think. I guess I never really thought about it before.”

Gadreel  was silent a moment, staring at the greenery hanging above the door with a contemplative look. “Humans have such…interesting customs.”

“I guess so,” you agreed with a smile.

The day passed in a blur of laughter and merriment. Eileen and Sam volunteered to do a food run, returning to the bunker with pizza and more beer just as Bobby arrived. Pulling the gruff older hunter into a hug, you kissed his prickly cheek, grinning when he returned the gesture while grumbling good naturedly. Mary followed not long after, the bunker full to bursting with the last arrival.

Dinner was a noisy affair, everyone taking sides in the debate for greatest Christmas movie. Jeering when others tossed out classics like  _It’s a Wonderful LIfe_  and  _Miracle on 34th Street_ , you firmly planted yourself on Dean’s side when he added  _Die Hard_  to the list, clinking beer bottles with Mary when she agreed. The angels watched in amusement as the debate dragged on, only ending when Jody declared the best way to settle it was to watch all of them. The brothers tried to decide which movie to watch with a game of rock-paper-scissors, and you quickly intervened to take Dean’s place, beating a disgruntled Sam with ease.

Charlie hooked her laptop up to the ancient Men of Letters projector while the rest of you waited. Reaching for another slice, you offered Gadreel a piece. He declined, claiming he wouldn’t be able to enjoy it as you did, only able to taste the molecules. Unwilling to let a slice go to waste, you took his as well as yours, settling into a more comfortable position to watch John McClane kick ass in the greatest holiday film of all time.

Full of pizza and booze, feeling more at peace than you had in a long while, you barely stirred as the movie continued. A bathroom break was declared after Hans Gruber plummeted from Nakatomi Plaza, and you took the opportunity to brush your teeth before heading to the kitchen for a glass of water. Most of the others had already returned to the library to start the next movie, but you’d never cared for  _It’s a Wonderful Life_ , especially once you saw how far off the mark Clarence was from actual angels.

Sipping at your water, a throat cleared behind you. Gadreel stood in the doorway, obviously looking for you. “Hey, you need something?”

“No, I was merely wondering if you intended to join everyone for the next film.”

“I guess- honestly, I’ve never really been into this one. I know it’s a little strange since I see so much violence in my day-to-day life, but give me explosions anyday. The whole ‘everytime a bell rings, an angel gets its wings’ was always a little too sappy for my taste.”

“…I’m unsure what bells have to do with wings, but I can assure you it is wildly inaccurate. An angel’s wings are much more complex than that,” he said with a frown.

You couldn’t help chuckling at the mildly offended look on his face. “It’s just a quote from the movie, Gad.”

“I see,” he replied, looking slightly mollified. “I believe I understand why you aren’t fond of it.”

Grinning at the disdain in his voice, you downed the rest of your water, leaving the glass in the sink before making your way to the door where Gadreel still waited. Just as you were about to pass, he stopped you with a gentle hand on your shoulder, looking upward. Curious, you followed his gaze, face heating when you caught sight of the mistletoe dangling innocently from the archway. Your heart did a little flip flop, anticipation thrumming in your veins.

His hand slid up from your shoulder to cup your jaw, his thumb tracing your cheekbone. He didn’t look at all bashful; rather, a triumphant look lit up his eyes. “You  _did_  say it was tradition, did you not?”

“Yeah, I did,” you agreed, a smile growing on your lips, “a pretty important one, too.”

“Than it would be a shame not to honor it,” he murmured, his eyes darting to your mouth.

The first brush of his lips against yours was soft and tentative, each of you taking your time exploring one another, learning what the other liked. He was warm and tasted like mint- though that could have been your toothpaste- and followed your lead, willing to let you set the pace. Your hands moved without conscious thought to grip at his jacket, his arms wrapping around your waist to draw you closer. The kiss quickly grew hotter, the attraction you’d felt for each other urging you to up the ante.

Breaking away only when the need for air grew to great to ignore, you kissed your way across his jaw, the faint hint of stubble rasping against your lips. Gadreel let you explore to your heart’s content, his hands clenching at your hips almost painfully. Kissing down his neck, you paused a moment before hesitantly licking at his pulse point, your breath fanning hotly against the sensitive skin. He swore under his breath in Enochian, encouraging you to nip and suck at the spot, the mark fading almost immediately, much to your disappointment.

All too soon, Gadreel was pulling away, though he didn’t go far. Resting his forehead against yours, he confessed, “Had I known what it would be like to hold you like this, I would have done so far sooner. I’ve longed to do that for quite some time”

“Me too,” you admitted, “but I wasn’t sure if you felt the same- guess we both just needed a little push.”

“Indeed. I must say, as bizarre as some human traditions are, this is one I enjoy.”

Laughing, you went in for another kiss, only to be interrupted by the sounds of footsteps drawing closer. Charlie’s voice called out for you and Gadreel: a search party had been sent out for you, it would seem. Head thumping against his chest with a disappointed groan, you said, “I guess that’s our cue to get back to the others, huh?”

“Unfortunately,” he replied, regret heavy in his tone. Lacing your fingers together, he reluctantly released you from his arms, pressing a kiss to the back of your hand. “Shall we, dear one?”

Charlie didn’t mention anything when she saw you appear from the kitchen, faces flushed and hands linked, though she did shoot you a thumbs up when Gadreel wasn’t looking. Biting back a grin, you leaned into him, letting him lead the way back to the library. There was still a lot the two of you needed to talk about, but that could wait for another day. All that mattered now was enjoying the time spent with your loved ones with your angel by your side.


End file.
